First Kiss
by GreyLegalmistress
Summary: No real summary, just I like writing MerAlex, so I wrote a ONESHOT. slightly revised


_**First Kiss**_

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Grey's Anatomy.

_For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch, you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot, so deep you never wanna come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss, Nicole. Trust me, you don't want to. 'Cause when you find that right person, the first kiss, it's everything._

As Alex Karev stood outside the entrance to Seattle Grace Hospital, he thought about the words he had spoken to the teenaged girl in the wheelchair. The one who had never been kissed, and who had wanted him to kiss her. He was flattered, of course, but couldn't and hadn't done it. Mostly because he genuinely believed those words. Underneath his cocky interior, there lay a romantic. That was something which would have shocked most people, but for the right girl, romance was natural. Something he desired, even. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. But now he had finally found somebody who was worth it. Was worth flying to the moon for, as cliché as that may be. So here he was, waiting for her outside on the crisp April night after a thirty hour shift. Excited as hell, but nervous too. HA! The people at SGH might fall over hearing that one; confident, cocky, "I Know I'm All That" Alex Karev being nervous over a girl. Yeah, right. Still, he was. It was time for him to step up, though, time to take the blossoming but surprising friendship where it needed to be.

His fellow intern finally stepped through the automatic doors, her tote comfortably over her shoulder. He smiled as she walked toward him, her black boots clicking on the sidewalk. Her thin dirty blonde hair was down, blowing a little bit with the slight gusts of wind. "Hey," she said with a smile. _She's so beautiful, _was Alex's thought as he smiled back at Meredith Grey. "You ready?"

The two interns were doing their usual thing, going to throw some darts (and some tequila shots) at Joe's. Well, technically Emerald City Bar, but everyone thought of it in terms of the outgoing and irresistible bartender. Alex loved Joe's as much as the next hospital employee, but secretly he was planning something a little more out of the ordinary for the evening. A little more special. But first there was something he had to do.

"Yeah," he answered truthfully, since he was already ready for more time with her. They began walking to the parking lot, when all of a sudden Alex stopped. Not waiting a moment, he grabbed Meredith by her slender waist and pulled her into his waiting arms. _Finally_, he thought. Truth be told, Alex had been wanting to do this for months. Maybe even since the beginning. He stopped thinking the second his lips came into contact with hers. They were warm and soft and sweet and everything he had imagined them to be, and really, so much more. Oft times the fantasy surpasses the reality, but that was definitely not true in this instance. Meredith didn't resist, but rather turned into his embrace willingly and passionately. The kiss was gentle and slow and hot all at once. Her arms wrapped around his neck, eagerly pulling him in closer. His arms gliding around her, one wrapped tightly around her waist, the other just above it, making sure there was no room between them. He began slowly, just getting a taste of her lips, letting her get used to him. Gradually he deepened it, outlining her lips with his tongue, slipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth. The two interns stood there for minutes on end, wrapped up in each other and totally unaware of the world around them. For them, there were no ambulances blaring, no fluorescent lights, no moving cars, but only each other.

After an unknown amount of time, Alex gradually ended the kiss. He didn't want to, really, but he knew they couldn't stand there all night kissing, much as he may want to. Instead, he looked at her, taking in the sight of her. Her lips were red and swollen from the kiss, but curved upward in a smile Alex knew he could never forget. Nor would he want to. Meredith looked up at him, her arms still wound around his neck, that smile saying everything that needed to be said. No words were necessary in this moment. She beamed, obviously happy that he had kissed her and Alex drank in the sight of her, of this luscious, passionate woman whom he had the good fortune to have in his arms. They stood locked together for another minute or so, then took each other's hands and began walking slowly toward the parking lot. They had to walk slowly, because their eyes were not on anything but each other. Both smiling that goofy, happy, I-can't-get-you-out-of-my-head, first-kiss smile. The type of smile that stays with you, no matter what. Because that first kiss, that one that neither wanted to ever end, says everything. Meredith and Alex had each other now, and didn't need anyone else to complete them.


End file.
